With Or Without You
by Lina Marie
Summary: "Through the storm, we reach the shore. You gave it all but I want more & I'm waiting for you. With or without you, I can't live with or without you. My hands are tied, my body bruised. She got me with nothing to win & nothing else to lose. With or without you, I can't live with or without you. See the stone set in your eyes, see the thorn twist in your side. I wait for you." HB/OC
1. Chapter 1

OC's POV

"Samuel, please, you know this is wrong!" I said quietly as I pleaded to him with my cerulean eyes, my blonde hair whipping about my face with the wind. He merely turned away from me with a frown, my tan skin paling at the blatant betrayal. My pure white wings fluttered behind me as I turned to Jason, taking a step back warily as his furious look.

"You cannot stop what must be done Luciana, this is only the beginning!" he yelled with a crazed look, throwing his arms out as angels appeared everywhere. My heartbeat rose in fear as I shook my head, anger rising as I glared at the angel.

"It is not your decision to make Jason! You are going against our father's wishes, you are a disgrace to Heaven!" I hissed out as I clenched my fist, my wings curling closer to me. His eyes snapped with fury, his lips pulling back to bare his teeth with a hiss.

"Be gone!" he yelled as he raised his hands to the sky, a hold opening up under me as thunder shook our home. I screamed as I fell through, my wings curling around my body on instinct. Squeezing my eyes shut as I shut my mouth, I prepared myself for the pain to come when I hit the ground.

HB's POV

"Sir, there's an object incoming. It appears to be falling from the sky and will make impact a mile behind our base in 5 minutes." A man said as he burst into the room, his eyes wide as he clutched a pile of papers to his chest. I rolled my eyes as my tail flicked absently, Abe tilting his head curiously. Liz merely continued staring at the ground, ignoring me as she seemed to always do now. I sighed and stood slowly, pushing the pain of rejection back.

"I'll go take a look at it, probably some space junk." I muttered as I put out my cigar on my arm, flicking the stick away as I walked to the door.

"That's just the problem Agent Hellboy; this object didn't come from space. None of the satellites picked it up outside of our atmosphere; it was already in our atmosphere when it fell." The man muttered as I passed him, my eyes narrowing as I looked at Abe.

"Let's go Blue." I muttered before walking out of the door, my long trench coat billowing behind me. Abe caught up after a moment, his eyes watching the ground as he adjusted his breathing apparatus.

OC's POV

My back arched as I hit the ground, a silent scream leaving my mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head immediately, my wings dropping to my sides limply. Whimpering silently as I curled into a ball, my body throbbing in pain as my grace slowly started ebbing away.

"Help…." I whispered brokenly as I curled into a tighter ball, hearing something makes its way towards my location. Cringing in fear of an attack, I tried to rise but collapsed with a gasp of pain. My wings disappeared into my back, my glow subsiding as I sobbed in pain. Heavy footsteps made their way towards me quickly, lighter footsteps following a little slower. A breeze made its way through the trees as the beings made their way to my side, my hair blowing over my face to cover its features silently. I opened my eyes slowly with a painful wince, my consciousness slipping away as I saw a red and blue blur.

HB's POV

I ran a little faster as I saw the glow start to disappear, swearing as I came upon a small clearing containing a new hole in the center. Abe followed close behind, his breathing quiet as he stayed hidden behind me. I stepped closer and swore even more as I saw a feminine body, said body littered in gashes and bruises.

"Abe, get your ass over here!" I yelled to him as I skidded down into the ditch, kneeling by the woman's body. Putting a finger under her jaw line, I sighed in relief as I felt a pulse. Abe's gasp was heard behind me before he shoved me away, kneeling by the woman to assess her wounds. A frown appeared on his face when he put his hand on her forehead, his head tilting as he glanced at me.

"I cannot get a read on her, she mustn't be human." He whispered before he picked her up gingerly, nimbly making his way out of the ditch. I followed closely absently, my eyes locked on her new revealed features. Her skin was perfectly tanned, her body delicate and feminine. Underneath her perfect skin though, was strength begging to be used. She had long wavy blonde hair, the silky strands almost white. Her features were that of an angel, her lips full and her eyelashes long and full. She was curvaceous and voluptuous, her whole body covered in toned muscle. The white strapless dress she had on left nothing to the imagination, the low rise revealing the swell of her breasts. It was mid-thigh in length, flashing whoever could see a generous amount of beautiful leg.

I hummed as I watched her still body, frowning as I felt as if it was wrong for her to be so still. The one thing I hadn't seen was her eyes, and that one thing was nagging at me currently. I wanted to figure out if this beautiful woman's eyes were as gorgeous as the rest of her. Huffing in indignation at the thought, I ran ahead of Abe to alert the base of our new guest.

A/N: This will start a year after Hellboy 2 ended. Hope you enjoyed & please review!


	2. Chapter 2

HB's POV

My tail flicked back and forth absently, a ball spinning in my hands. My mind was elsewhere, focused on the woman who fell from heaven.

"Wonder if she's an angel." I said sarcastically, remembering her otherworldly features. All the other agents in the cafeteria avoided me, choosing to let me brood. And I liked it that way anyway; no one would interrupt my sanctuary.

"Red?" Abe said as he walked up to me, tilting his head as he kept his hands in front of him. I looked up at him with a frown, setting the ball on the bench as I focused on him.

"Yeah Blue?" I muttered as I leaned back against the table, one hand holding my beer while the other lay on the table.

"The woman is awake, though she's very…confused. I thought maybe you could help…calm her down." He said with a thoughtful tilt of the head, stepping back as I stood and put my beer down.

"Well then let's do this." I muttered as I stepped out of the cafeteria, Abe following close behind silently. I came upon the medical bay, stopping short at what I saw inside.

"So she **is **an angel." I muttered under my breath, my eyes wide as I took in the scene. Her new bright white wings were flared out, her beautiful expression turned deadly as her golden hair settled around her. A staff was in her hand, the tip having a design that looked like half of the sun. She was in a fighting stance, her cerulean eyes flicking between the agents who surrounded her. Shaking my head I slowly made my way inside, Abe deciding to stay outside and watch.

OC's POV

A growl rumbled through my chest silently, my hands tightening around my staff. My wings arched in warning, the appendages reacting to my emotions. Anung Un Rama stepping into the room, my eyes immediately going to the demon. He tilted his head and came closer, his expression guarded as he crossed his huge arms over his broad chest.

"Ok Angel, here's how it's going to go: you're gonna put your weapon down or I'll be forced to take it." He said with a deep timbre, the noise going straight down my spine. My eyes narrowed as I saw the glint of a challenge in his eyes, my eyebrow rising in silent acceptance.

"I'd like to see you try Boy Scout." I said with a smirk, the demons own eyebrow rising as he chuckled.

"Oh, kitties got claws. I like." He said as he uncrossed his arms, shrugging off his coat with a smirk.

"I have a lot more then claws demon." I said as my chin raised defiantly, his smile becoming predatory as his tail swiped through the air.

"Well then let's see if you know how to use them." He muttered before launching himself at me, slamming into the metal cabinets when I slipped out of the way. He cussed as turned towards me again, crouching with his arms spread wide.

"I'm disappointed Anung Un Rama, I expected more of a challenge." I whispered with my own predatory look, confusion flashing through his gaze before he became irritated.

"If it's a challenge you want lady, then I'll give you one." He said before he launched himself at me again, grabbing my ankle as I tried to slip away. He yanked roughly, my body hitting the ground face-first before I realized it. My weapon slid away as he yanked me to him, a scowl covering my face as I became irritated myself. Flipping onto my back, my eyes widened as I realized he was above me.

"Sorry Boy Scout, no sex on the first date." I said with a smirk before kicking him, his body hitting the ceiling as I flipped onto my feet. He hit the ground roughly, a grunt leaving his mouth before he stood.

"And here I was hoping to see more of that ass without clothes." He said with a smirk before launching himself across the room, chasing me as I ran around with a laugh. He stumbled but caught himself, yelling as he chased me out of the room.

"You aren't that lucky baby boy." I yelled back at him before taking off down the hallway, skidding into a room as I heard his footsteps thundering behind me.

HB's POV

I ran into the gym as I saw her do the same, looking around in confusion when I saw it was empty. Something hit me in the back, me and the object rolling until we stopped. I opened my eyes and saw the angel on top, her smile lighting up her face. Her wings were flared out behind her, which meant she was probably in the air when I searched for her. She was straddling my hips, her hands holding my own down. I cussed in my head as my body reacted to her, my eyes closing as I sighed with irritation.

"Alright, you win." I said as I opened my eyes, watching as she let go of my hands and sat up. She still straddled my hips as she fixed her hair, her wings folding up to settle on her back.

"I always do Boy Scout." She said with a satisfied smirk, my own flitting across my face.

"Just not today kitty." I muttered before using my hips to flip us over, my body looming over hers as I held her down the same way she did to me. Her beautiful eyes narrowed as she huffed, tilting her chin up defiantly.

"Whatever." She muttered as she looked up at me, my eyes running down her body languidly. My thoughts were out of control as my golden eyes locked with hers, my lips opening as I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered almost reverently, my eyes widening as I realized what I did. I scrambled to get off of her as her expression became shock, Abe coming to the door as I stormed out of it quickly.

"Red!" he yelled at me but I ignored it, grateful when I felt no one following me.

"Stupid stupid stupid." I muttered to myself as I locked myself in my room, hitting my forehead because of my stupidity.

"Now she'll never talk to me." I grumbled out as I cracked open a beer, grabbing the remote and sitting in my chair to try and forget my troubles.


End file.
